


Sans, I choose you!

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Friends and fun!, Gen, Milk is one of my original sans'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Crossover of Pokemon and Undertale based on the Starter Sans pictures by keksbela-art on tumblr.You receive your Sans partner for a journey of learning and friendship!





	Sans, I choose you!

You were excited.

You listened to the professor talk, very patient with the old goat, literally.

Professor Asgore finished up, “So, young one, make sure you treat your Sans with respect and love, and you’ll do fine. Here, it is time for you to pick your first new friend.”

Happily, you stepped over to the little balls on the table, eager.

“The first one contains a normal type, the second a dark/flying type, and the third a dark/fire type. We usually have more…basic Sans’ for beginners, but you are the only one this year and these are the ones available, I’m afraid.” The professor scratched the back of his head with a small, nervous laugh.

You chose the normal type, since it was the most basic and you weren’t…exactly familiar with how dark types worked.

“Oh, good choice! I hope you and your new Sans will be happy together. Go have fun now, and don’t forget to have Mercy.” The kindly old goat monster shuffled you out the door, and even gave you five pokeballs to start with.

There were normal monsters in the world, sure, and even normal skeletons! But then there were Sans monsters. They were skeletons, but they all had special powers, didn’t talk (that anyone knew of), and tended to bond with another monster or human. They were usually carried around in these pokeballs, and let out once they were chosen or captured. That’s how they were bonded to a person, by using the ball to lock in the capturer’s soul signature. They could be traded, though, by using a machine to wipe the signature off the ball and let the next person bond with the Sans inside.

But you weren’t trading your new friend for anything. Opening the ball, a small skeleton stood next to you and yawned. He had pink floppy cow ears with small golden horns, and wore a pink shirt and purple jacket. He was a little on the chubby side, but as soon as his sleepy pink eye lights saw you, he smiled and opened his arms in the universal ‘hug me’ symbol.

You hug him tight, and he purrs, as a happy Sans usually does. Whipping out the Sans-opedia Asgore had given you, you let it tell you what kind of Sans you’ve got.

_Cookie and Milk Sans, the sharing Sans_

_Cookie and Milk Sans’ love nothing more than lazing in the sunshine and providing food and drink to others. They will often use their Milk summoning powers to feed or slake the thirst of other Sans’._

“Aww, you’re a cutie, aren’t you? Would you like the name Milk?” you coo to your new buddy. He nods and keeps cuddling you, his warm bones slightly fuzzy. Being able to see behind him, you can see the long pink tail tipped with brown fluff that matched the spots on his ears.

“Well, buddy, as much as I would like to hug you all day, we’ve got to get a move on.” He let go and looked at you, smile soft and eye lights bright and interested. “We’re going to find lots of friends and try to fill out this Sans-opedia for Professor Asgore. You up for it?”

He nodded and took your hand, clearly meaning he’s up for anything if it’s with you. That melts your heart and you squeeze his boney fingers before heading out with him.

\--

You meet a skeleton monster soon after setting out.

“OH HELLO!” he waves and scurries over, his own Sans waddling slowly over as well. He had a grass type Sans, with a big bulb on his back.

“Hey there. You have a Sans, too. Mine’s name is Milk.” Milk waves, and the skeleton waves back.

“OH, WELL, HE’S JUST SANS TO ME, BUT MOST CALL HIM A CLASSIC. HE’S VERY LAZY, AS EXPECTED. BUT I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND BOTH SANS AND I ARE SO HAPPY TO MEET YOU!” Papyrus picked up Sans and held him forward. The scent of fresh flowers followed with the little grass monster and he gave your head a pat before being set down and going off with Milk a little distance away.

You pull out your Sans-opedia just to get a reading on him.

_Classic Sans, the sleepy bulb Sans._

_These Sans tend to lay in sunny fields and soak up sunshine to feed the bulb on their backs. It takes a long time of sunning for them to finally evolve without a trainer’s help._

“OH, THAT GADGET WOULD BE VERY HELPFUL. A LOT OF US TRAINERS DON’T KNOW EXACTLY WHAT KIND OF SANS WE HAVE. OR AT LEAST MY BUDDIES EDGE AND HONEY DON’T.” You giggle as you watch Milk hug Classic and the two of them purr and fall over, going to sleep in the grass.

“Well, Papyrus, why don’t you and your friends join me and Milk on the way? We can fill up this Sans-opedia and help Professor Asgore with his research.”

Papyrus’ eye sockets filled with sparkles and he nodded, “THAT SOUNDS LIKE A WONDERFUL IDEA, HUMAN! LET ME CALL THEM UP ON THE POKEGEAR.” He pulls out a little device and puts in a quick call. Soon enough, you are startled by a rough, angry voice behind you.

“WHAT’S THE MEANING OF THIS? WE WERE ONLY TEN FEET AWAY, YOU DOLT!” turning quickly, you see two more skeleton monsters coming your way with their Sans’ close beside them. The yelling one was in black clothes and seemed very irritated, while his fire-type Sans just huffed softly, making a tiny flame to match the one on his tail.

Another scan for the Sans-opedia

_Fell Sans, the flame-tail Sans_

__

__

_While he seems lazy, Fell Sans’ tend to spend most of their time alert and observant, never lowering their guard. They are fierce protectors of their trainers._

You then turned to the little turtle-shelled Sans that was riding on the third skeleton’s back.

_Swap Sans, the energetic Sans_

_These Sans’ live their lives in and out of water, often in great numbers, and use their vast energy to help others._

“you liked that gizmo the human has, didn’t cha, paps?” the carrying skeleton drawled in amusement, setting his Sans down and letting him run to sit by Milk as Fell moseyed over slowly to do the same.

“I DID, HONEY, AND THIS IS NO TIME FOR PLAYFUL NAME CALLING, EDGE! THIS HUMAN CAN ANALYZE SANS’ WITH THAT DEVICE AND WE CAN FINALLY LEARN MORE ABOUT THE ONES WE ENCOUNTER. ISN’T THAT NEAT? SHOULD I CALL VIOLET TOO?” Papyrus held out his phone (?) and Edge snatched it, looking at the list with a few swipes of his thumb.

“UGH, NO. NO, WE WON’T BE CALLING ANYONE ELSE. WHY GIVE UP SUCH AN ADVANTAGE? HERE, HUMAN, LET SOMEONE MORE RESPONSIBLE HAVE THAT. LIKE ME.” Edge held out his hand, and you tucked your Sans-opedia back into your bag.

“No, I don’t think so. Professor Asgore gave it to me personally and entrusted me with filling it out. So it’s mine and I really don’t think someone as rude as you deserves it.” You grin as Edge gapes at you, Honey laughing behind his hand and Papyrus beaming.

“I KNEW I LIKED THIS HUMAN!” You squeak as Papyrus picks you up while saying this, spinning you around in a tight hug. “SANS, MAKE GOOD FRIENDS WITH MILK BECAUSE THE HUMAN IS PART OF THE GROUP NOW!”

Sans looks over, as do the others in the little group of adorable skeletons, and he hugs Milk just to show off. Milk is then hugged by Swap also, and you see Fell look at the group…and reluctantly lets Milk hug him, too. He then blushes bright red and growls a little, but the other three are purring and your heart just turns into goo.

“heh, finally somebody who likes to snuggle as much as blue does.” Honey shuffles over and extends a hand, “name’s honey, welcome to the team, pal.”

You shake hands and introduce yourself, making Edge startle out of his indignant trance.

“WHAT?! NO! WE’RE GOING TO DOMINATE THE SPARRING CIRCUIT! WE CAN’T ENTERTAIN A HUMAN WITH SUCH A SOFT AND UNMOLDED SANS! LOOK AT IT! IT’S MORE SUITED FOR CHILDCARE THAN BATTLING!”

Papyrus looked at the pile of snuggling Sans and chuckled, “BUT EDGE, LOOK. EVEN YOUR SANS IS JOINING IN FOR ONCE, AND I THINK I REMEMBER READING THAT THIS SANS PROVIDES FREE MILK THAT IS HIGHLY NUTRITIOUS FOR EVERYONE. FREE HEALING ITEMS AND A CALMING INFLUENCE SEEM JUST LIKE WHAT WE NEED.”

You couldn’t argue. From what you’d seen during the interactions, a sleepy plant wouldn’t do well with a confrontational fire type, and the fire would not pair well with an energetic water user. But somehow, with your calm, squishy Sans in the mix, it left enough buffer for the three to be in a relatively neutral state. And Milk looked happy with his blue and red friends piled around him.

“I really agree with him, if only for Milk’s sake. He seems to like your Sans’ and I can’t say I would mind observing more of them. I really got into this for the sake of learning, so I won’t interfere with your battling. But with what my Sans-opedia said about Milk, he’d be more than happy to heal the little guys up after a fight.” Your offer makes Edge consider you anew.

After a few moments’ consideration, he tsks and begins walking off, “FINE. BUT DON’T SLOW US DOWN. RED, COME HERE!”

The Fell Sans yelps and quickly rushes over, looking nervous as he gets in stride with Edge. But the nerves leave his posture once he’s in place and instead there’s a pleased wave to his tail, the little flame on the end brighter.

Papyrus picks up Sans and trots after Edge, while Honey kneels for Blue to climb on his back. “don’t worry about keeping up with those two. They’re like professional runners or something. You and milk are more than welcome back here with me and blue.”

“Thanks, Honey.” Milk takes your hand and hums happily, and you walk beside Honey at a comfortable pace. “I’ve never actually traveled far enough to even see a gym before. Where all have you guys been?”

Honey hummed and Blue gave you a big smile, blowing little bubbles your way while the fluffy tail under his shell wiggles. “Yes, Blue, you’re adorable.”

“well,” Honey continues as you walk, “we’re going to the first gym now. Edge has tried at a lot of the gyms, but red’s just too low level to challenge anywhere else feasibly. Trying to fight the ending gym is why red’s got that gold tooth. It got knocked out and nurse toriel had to put in a fake to keep the bone from degrading around the area. Edge didn’t set red down for a week after that.”

You nod, enjoying the soft rustle of the grass and the leaves. Though you didn’t expect it, having someone to walk with was nice. Maybe you could do this group thing.

\--

Edge is going to be the death of you.

You’re only two days out, and less than six hours walk from the first gym and the surrounding town, but you are DONE with him.

But you stay for Papyrus, and for Honey, and for Red. Especially Red.

The little firebug had played pranks on the other guys, but at night, when only Papyrus and Edge were awake, you’d get nudged over as Red snuggled into your arms next to Milk. He purred, and Milk was delighted at his warmth, so you didn’t mind.

And once it was GREY DAWN, Edge would scream at the top of his lungs to “GET UP YOU LAZY BUFFOONS” and death march you all for an hour before he’d agree to stop for breakfast.

You and Honey were left behind, and barely arrived before being snapped at “FOR DAUDLING!” when it was time to eat.

But Blue, the only energetic one of the Sans’, kept up with your spirits by walking with you and Honey, creating mist to keep you both cool in the warm summer sunshine.  
Papyrus wasn’t nearly as rude or uncaring. He’d make sure to hand you and Honey some water bottles when you did reach them, and Sans would somehow have found some berries that he’d share with Milk and Blue. 

If Papyrus and Edge ever went off to do something “OOH I WANT TO CLIMB THAT BOULDER!” “DON’T GO ALONE, YOU IDIOT!”, Sans and Red stayed with you and Honey.  
When he was alone, without Edge to impress, Red was quite affectionate, and he’d often walk around holding hands with one or the other of the other Sans’.

You were actually watching him walking with Blue right now, who was showing him a bird nest he’d found in a bush. There were lots of cute animals around, since the first gym was a Grass type gym.

Papyrus had no interest in this gym, though he was happily rambling right now, “AND WHO KNOWS WHAT SORT OF WONDERFUL TIPS ON TRAINING I CAN LEARN FOR SANS? I REALLY HOPE HE’LL GET STRONGER ONE DAY, EVEN IF HE IS VERY RETIRING BY NATURE.”

Edge came back from exploring the area and sat down. You nearly groaned as poor Red quickly let go of Blue’s hand and rushed over to his side…even though Edge did pat his head (complete with small bone crest) very gently for doing do. It wasn’t that he was a bad trainer, you realized, it’s just he was…. combative at best.

“SO, HUMAN, WE HAVE SEEN EXACTLY ZERO NEW SANS’ SINCE YOU JOINED. YOU’RE PROBABLY DESPAIRING AT YOUR USELESSNESS BY NOW.” Ignore the snark, please ignore the snark, please-

“edge, just stop.” Honey answered for you. “they’re not useless and you’re being the biggest jerk anybody ever saw.”

“YEP!” Papyrus added cheerfully. “HOW ABOUT WE JUST DON’T TALK ALL THE WAY TO THE NEXT STOP? THEN EDGE CAN THINK OF SOMETHING CREATIVE AND NOT RUDE TO SAY AND WE CAN SAVE OUR ENERGY.”

You were not looking forward to another walk, but the promise of a soft bed at the local healing center was worth it.

Milk had decided to hide in his pokeball for now, not appreciating Edge’s marching pace or yelling.

\--

Edge has reached peak bizarreness.

“I WON’T MOVE; I AM GOING TO SLEEP HERE AND WAIT FOR THE GYM LEADER SO HELP ME!”

“it’s eight at night and you’ll get cold, stop being stupid,” Honey was so done with him. The whole group wanted to go have food and sleep, but now Edge was sitting, cross-legged in front of the door to the gym and refused to move.

Red looked really defeated and sat sulkily next to his trainer, knowing what you were slowly finding to be true. Edge was a huge stubborn idiot.

Papyrus shrugged and headed off, “OKAY THEN! HAVE FUN BEING MISERABLE. LET’S GO GET SOME FOOD, EVERYONE.”

You huffed, but then grabbed your sleeping bag out of your pack and held it out.

“I HAVE ONE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, HUMAN?” Edge looked like he wanted to smack you.

“It’s not FOR you, Edge. Red’s a fire type. If he gets rained on with no shelter, he could get sick or die.” You honestly can’t tell if this was genuine ignorance or a refusal to listen to others. Edge was impossible.

Red took the bag from you and instantly put it over his head, looking much happier. It took a full five seconds before Edge seemed to realize this and respond, “OH. WELL, ALRIGHT. GOODNIGHT THEN.”

No thanks, but you could read it in Red’s expression, so you took that.

Now for food and bed.

\--

Papyrus and Honey take care of securing rooms for you guys, and food, so you watch the Sans. Milk sits in your lap and purrs, sleepily being hugged by Sans while Blue leans against your side and reads. While none of them talked, they were still intelligent monsters and could read and write easily.

Honey comes to the little bench you’re sitting on and offers you a bowl of stew. You take it, and he then hands similar bowls to the Sans around you before enjoying one himself and setting one aside for Papyrus.

“Does Edge not realize he’s putting himself and Red in danger by sleeping outside?” you ask as you begin to eat.

“he does, but he’s convinced he’s more dangerous to other people than they are to him.” He looks at Papyrus coming back with keys to the room you guys would share.

“Why though? He’s just one guy.” You’re very confused.

“EDGE IS FROM A FAMOUSLY WARLIKE CLAN OF MONSTERS, SO HE FEELS HE HAS TO LIVE UP TO HIS FAMILY REPUTATION.” Papyrus takes his food and sits on the ground to eat it.

“yep.”

“So does he not have any friends besides you two?” you begin to worry about him.

“WE HAVE SYRUP AND VIOLET, TOO, BUT OTHER THAN THEM, WE HAVEN’T MET MANY OTHER PEOPLE.” He opened his Pokegear and showed you his contacts list. It consisted of exactly six people.

You, honey, edge, these Violet and Syrup people, and someone named Undyne.

“Edge only has our numbers in his. He keeps trying to start a rivalry with Syrup and Violet so he refuses to take their numbers.” Honey added.

“And he never has asked for mine so he only has two numbers.” You sigh and shake your head. “I’m not surprised, but it is just…sad.”

Blue had finished his food and hopped up to nuzzle you softly. He didn’t want you to be sad, clearly.

“yeah, but he seems happy enough.” Honey pets Blue to get him to leave you alone, and you smile.

You guess that’s enough for now, so you just enjoy your stew and look forward to rest.

\--

You wake up and your bed is full of Sans. Now, you’d gone to sleep on the bottom bunk of the bunkbeds in the room, with Honey across from you on the bottom of his set. Papyrus was snoring above you even now, so…

Why were Blue and Sans in your bed?

Apparently because you were the most comfortable to lay on.

“N-*snort* HUH? OH…IT’S MORNING.” Papyrus gets up and hops down. “GOOD MORNING, YOU TWO!”

He’s too happy for this early, but you feel Blue stir from the crook of your legs and scramble out to shake Honey awake.

“I SLEPT SO WELL I DIDN’T EVEN NOTICE THE SUN! LET’S GET GOING TO CHECK ON EDGE AND RED ONCE WE HAVE BREAKFAST.” Sans slowly untangled himself from your blankets behind you and waddled over to hug onto Papyrus’ leg, half asleep. This got him picked up and soon enough the three of you were all taking turns getting ready in the small bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll put a list of which Pokemon each Sans is supposed to be here!
> 
> Classic - Bulbasaur  
> Fell - Charmander  
> Swap - Squirtle  
> Milk - Miltank


End file.
